


Far From Home

by iwearplaids



Category: Post-Avengers: Infinity war part 1 (movie) - Fandom, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot, cause why not, might make you sad idk, then i decided to post it here, this was just me casually rambling on tumblr, very short you guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 11:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15047624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwearplaids/pseuds/iwearplaids
Summary: Just a little drabble post Avengers infinity war, following Peter in the other realm.





	Far From Home

Peter is in the reality of all the victims of the snap. He doesn’t figure it out at first.  He wakes up disoriented and confused, and surrounded by people he has no clue about all whispering and pointing at him. 

He looks around for familiar faces, he doesn’t know if he’s hoping he’ll find them or hoping he won’t. 

He sees children crying for their parent who wont be able to come to them. Parents shouting out their children’s name and panicking. He hopes that he won’t see aunt May here, he’s sure going to get yelled at. Despite everything, the thought of her does make him feel warm. 

He’s walking around, searching for ….. he doesn’t know what, when he feels someone tug at his elbows. He looks down to see young welled up eyes looking up at him. 

“Aren’t you Spiderman ?” The small voice is quivering, trying so hard not to cry. 

“Yeah.” Peter whispers back and kneels down. 

“Can’t you save us ?” 

One little question is enough and it breaks the shattered remains of his strength. He breaks down crying for everyone to see. He’s sure he’ll wake up tomorrow and this video will be trending on YouTube. And then he realizes  _no it wont be_ because he won’t wake up tomorrow, because life as he knew it is over, because they lost, because is this is what Thanos’ victory looks like. 

They failed. The earth’s mightiest heroes and they failed. 

There is no more hope.

And then he feels a lanky figure wrap around him.

 _“I am Groot.”_  

**Author's Note:**

> I love comments and constructive criticism is welcomed with open arms. Also, I might make this into a series of short chapters following Peter idk.


End file.
